


I found the ruins of a burned down mansion, and something crawled out of the rubble

by cherriepolnareff



Series: Jojo’s NoSleep Adventures [1]
Category: r/nosleep - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dio is v slimy and pompous in this story bc that’s what makes him sexy, Horror, Narrator isn’t super important though, Other, Series, Suspense, brotherly hate, canon character death, dio brando is evil duh, if you’re a part skipper then I guess fuck you, just mentioned nothing graphic, more like suspense?, narrator is me, nosleep, spoilers for part 1 of jjba, uhhhh, writer is a nosleep junkie now, writer tries horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriepolnareff/pseuds/cherriepolnareff
Summary: an archaeologist finds the remains of the mansion in which her correspondent sent a letter from, discussing the details of a strange mask. When she arrives at the ruins, something is waiting for her, and it isn’t the man who sent the letter.
Series: Jojo’s NoSleep Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111661
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I found the ruins of a burned down mansion, and something crawled out of the rubble

**Author's Note:**

> major credit to my friend Kiwi for always encouraging me and my crazy ass ideas, I would be nowhere near as confident in my work without her. and also thank you for listening to me talk ab Dio nonstop. I love u kiwi!

I had gone across the English countryside in search of a man with an archaeology degree and a stone-mask that was supposedly of value and exhibited strange markings and behavior. According to the man in the letter he’d sent me, the mask had a thirst for blood.   
Being the sceptic I am, I wanted to see if this was true, or just a hoax. The manner of which he spoke did suggest to me he wasn’t the type to play a practical joke on someone, some might call it a gut feeling, I call it intuition. 

I’d set out to find the man. The return address and his name were all I had to go by, but that was more information than I could have hoped for in the tradition of how most of my other leads went. I’m something of a collector, I suppose, and archaeological oddities were a bit of a special interest of mine, so I was no stranger to the chase. While I had no personal interest in the mask, I had been asked to appraise it, in a way, in order to help the man with his assessment of its rather peculiar functions. 

Unfortunately, upon reaching the address that the letter was posted from, I was met with a heartbreakingly dismal truth. Whatever was here is gone.I mean like, completely gone, in that the building was devastated and seemingly, the surroundings with it. The manor was burnt to the ground, and all that remained was a pile of stone rubble. It all was thoroughly singed, more than 70% of it charred beyond recognition. Judging by how the back half was still smoldering, I’d just missed the grand event myself. 

I began to look around, for any trace of human life, but I saw nothing. To be completely honest, animal life was also scarce here- just crows picking through the rubble at shiny bits of glass. 

But then, the rubble itself shifted. 

I blinked, dumbfounded, and began assuring myself it had to have been disturbed by a crow, or perhaps a rat searching for food, only for it to shift again, this time with more force. Whatever the hell it was, it was pushing from underneath the pile. I stumbled back a few steps, just in case, and the debris appeared to pulsate. I shook my head, trying to rationalize my thoughts- it’s just something trapped beneath, rats, a fox, something. 

I fell backwards with a particularly forceful pulse of rubble, the energy behind it sending pieces of stone tumbling away from the pile, startling the crows scavenging through the mess of it. I knew then that something was very, very wrong. 

The stone pile shifted, and I began to see peeks of claws and... fur? Hair? It was impossibly golden, like spun silk, and I was enraptured by the beauty of it. It drew my eye long enough I was briefly distracted from the fear and curiosity of what the golden hair belonged to, until the black claws scraped against the stones for some semblance of a grip to unearth itself.   
I crawled backwards, like I was scrambling away, my legs not offering me enough strength to stand and run. I still was unsure on the identification of animal or human or something else, and I very quickly got my answer of not animal when two very humanoid hands burst through and scrabbled to sink into the earth for leverage. 

It’s knuckles paled white with the sheer intensity of its grip, and it pulled against the earth to dislodge itself from the wreckage. It slammed itself once, twice, three times against the stones, finally knocking enough loose to push itself- himself- partially free. I screamed, and he recoiled in disgust. Until he gazed upon the source of the scream.   
“Oh. I had expected my dear brother.” He ground out the last two words in a way that suggested he did not mean dear, and hardly meant brother. “You there, mortal, help free me from this entrapment and I will spare your life.” I paled instantly, my mind blanking of all rational thoughts. 

I felt myself nod, and then attempt to stand on wobbly legs. After much struggle, and complaining from the seemingly unscathed man, (? I assume, he looks like your average man, despite his glowing golden eyes and long dark claws. He had promised not to harm me, though.) I stood up. 

Finally, now that I got my legs to work again, I pulled as much of the debris away from his body as I could, and then allowed him to hold on to my arms for support as I attempted to unwedge him from the wreckage as best as I could. Much to his surprise, and my own prideful enjoyment, it worked. He was free. My excitement was short lived, because with the force it threw me backwards onto my ass again, and I landed with a heavy thud. He snickered, sidestepping my body. 

“I, Dio, will now bring an end to my dastardly, idiotic, false-hero of a brother and his entire bloodline. Thank you, foolish mortal, for your assistance. In exchange for your compliance I shall not drain your blood and allow you to continue your meaningless, short, mundane life as is. Farewell.”   
and as quickly as I’d met the beautiful mystery man from the earth, he’d gone. Strangely so, as if he disappeared whilst I blinked. 

I wouldn’t know the sheer magnitude of wrong I had unearthed that day until much later, with the news that a mysterious entity with hair like spun gold had managed to kill an Italian man, sink a ship, and behead his brother while the ship was submerged beneath ocean waves. I had unleashed a killer, a superhuman force, that I firmly believe is still down there at the bottom of the ocean, waiting for someone to pull him from the depths once more in a foolishly blind act of kindness. I just hope I’m as mortal as he seemed to think I am, because I’d hate to live to see the day he does resurface. I only wish I’d noticed he had the mask sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> so this work is inspired by many many many nosleep browsing sessions I’ve done lately, and I plan to write more like this. It’s kinda crack, but treated seriously, in the sense I’m genuinely writing these to feel like nosleep submissions, but they aren’t meant to be thought about too much. they both are and aren’t canon compliant, if you know what i mean. If you don’t, I guess Dio will get you next? -XO Cherrie


End file.
